Elevator Magic
by melinda08
Summary: Niles and CC are stuck in an elevator after he hurts her feelings. Will sparks fly- figuratively speaking of course! Now updated with chapter 2!
1. The Prank

CC couldn't believe her luck. She was stuck here in the elevator with Niles Brightmore of all people. The person she detested more than everyone else in the world. He was more than a thorn in her rose, he was a world class pain in her ass. For every witty off the cuff remark she'd ever made, he'd always been one up on her. Every time she pulled a prank it turned out the joke was on her. For all of her outer façade, her tough girl act he always saw right through her. She didn't know how he did it, and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

She stared icily at him, willing him to disappear. "You know Niles we wouldn't be here in the first place if it weren't for you, she said after what seemed like an eternity. It must have been at least an hour before she had spoken. They were in CC's building, where all of the lights were out and before the phones had been cut out it seemed the whole city was in the middle of a major electrical storm. It could be hours before anyone rescued them.

"Miss Babcock I came here to explain but you wouldn't let me…"

"Explain what, that you're a cold hearted bastard who only lives to have fun at the expense of others? That you enjoy the suffering of others? That you have crossed a line from which you cannot come back?" CC turned away. She didn't want to hear his explanation. What he had done was unforgivable. It was the anniversary of when Niles had came to work for the Sheffields, and was custom they played their traditional pranks on each other. CC had sent six months worth of Pledge up to his bedroom and he had ordered a size three gown up to her apartment. Realizing that he had gone too far, he had gone to her place to catch her from receiving the gown but she had indeed received it. CC had recently put on a bit of weight and was sensitive about it. She had been praying madly that Niles hadn't noticed but obviously he had, and here was the proof. She'd slimmed down some but obviously not enough to Niles' liking. Wait a minute, she thought, when did his opinion suddenly matter so much to her? What was really bother her? Did she really care that much what he thought of her looks. No- it couldn't be that she wanted his approval.

"Miss Babcock," Niles said, removing his tie and jacket. "Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain. You obviously think I'm as big as a house and you let me know it. I should have expected this from someone of your class."

Niles saw that one coming. She pulled out the class differences when she was in the most pain. "Miss Babcock, don't you realize that I gave you that dress because I'm proud of you? You're well on your way to your goal and I know that you will make it. At first it was a joke, yes, but I know you and I know you will do anything you put your mind to. Which is a shame really."

CC stared at him. "What are you talking about Butler Boy?"

"It's a shame because I think you're at your most beautiful now. You're voluptuous, sexy, desirable… I would give anything…" he stopped, realizing he had given himself away.

"Give anything what," she asked suspiciously.

"Give anything to be the man to show you just how beautiful you really are."

She laughed until he walked over and kissed her. "You're serious."

"I've never been more serious in my life. You're a beauty all right. And it's about time someone showed you that."

Niles kissed her, tenderly but with meaning. Her heart raced as she knew she had never been kissed like that before. Eyeing her carefully as to wonder as to where to begin, he just knew he had to see her, to take her in with his own eyes.

"Turn around Babcock."

"What?"

"Turn around."

She obeyed, and he unzipped her dress, allowing it to drop softly to the floor. He undid her bra and caressed every curve of her soft flesh, softly bringing her pleasure with his own hands. He knelt down on the floor and started to kiss her, first on her stomach, causing her to sigh, and then he lifted himself up onto his knees to work his way on to her womanly breasts. Taking them one by one into his mouth, he took turns pleasing her, with her acknowledging his movements with a soft sigh. CC touched his face, longing to be as close to him as possible right now. Finally he got up and removed her panties and could tell she was ready for his entrance, but not yet. Niles wanted to feel her, to touch her, to bring her to pleasure the way he had longed to for so long but had not dared to allow himself to dream this moment would ever occur. Several times later she looked him in the eyes, silently pleading him for the release they were both longing for. He pushed her back against the wall and she threw her leg around him, and he moved gently but firmly, and she called out his name.

"That's it love, speak to me."

"I need you, right now…"

"Just a little longer. I ain't finished with you yet."

Finally after bringing her to her release he came to his. After gathering their clothes and their thoughts, CC thought about what had happened. She had finally given herself to Niles Brightmore. She trusted herself with all she had. What would happen in the future was yet to be decided, but for the moment she was satisfied- multiply so.

The end

A/N CC and Niles did get out of the elevator btw! Thanks for reading.


	2. The Hour Before

Niles had an idea. Today he would play the ultimate of pranks. He always liked to get one up on CC, but he wanted to get the ultimate revenge on her for sending him six months worth of Pledge. She always had to remind him of his status in life, that was her way. Always Bell Boy, always Servant, Always Butler Boy. Just for once he would love for her to see him for who he really was- the man who was desperately in love with her. He knew she had no idea how he really felt, and words were difficult for him. Not your ordinary words, he was rather quick witted if he said so himself. But words that came from the heart, they were another matter. Never one to wear his heart on his sleeve, he knew that any declaration of love on his part would only be met with mockery and disdain from CC so he had to take desperate action to get her attention, but what?

What would it take to get her attention? This would require more than the battle of the words between the two of them. Something simple she would just laugh at, she would not take seriously. Just like in words, the harsher the action, the more seriously she would take him, but what?

The one thing he loved about CC was that she had a sense of humor about herself. Anything he gave to her she could take. Her hair, her make up, her nose, her weight, (well normally; she had put on quite a bit of weight recently, but he hadn't commented on it), she laughed and responded with a quick comeback. What was the worst thing he could do to her? Maybe he could buy her a box of bleach to cover up her dark roots? No, too easy. Surely she must be sensitive about her weight gain. Perhaps he could buy her a dress too small, to acknowledge her weight gain. This way they could bring it out into the open and that way she could finally talk about what was really eating her instead of her eating what ever what was really bothering her. Who knows, this could be the turning point of their relationship that he'd been dreaming of for months.

Was this too cruel? Niles debated this for an hour before deciding to go for it. He walked into Lohman's and looked around before deciding on a classic little black dress, the kind every woman should have and the kind that CC preferred. He really hoped this would pay off, or else she would really kill him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, despite the hundreds of threats between the two of them. He picked out something he imagined her slipping on before a dinner out and the last thing she took off before their first time together. God how beautiful she must look, curves and all. Smiling to himself, he had to admit that he was partial to a woman with a little bit extra on the bones. Miss Fine had all the right curves in all the right places but there was something about CC that he preferred. Personally he hoped that she never lost a pound. And if he got the chance he would tell her so.

That was the true meaning behind all of this. He hoped that he would get the chance to tell her that she was perfect just the way she was, and that she shouldn't change for anyone. If only she saw herself the way he saw her- despite all of the insults and the playful banner and the pranks, CC Babcock was the only woman for him. If only she knew.

**A/N: I may finish this up with an epilogue- what happens after the elevator and if Niles' prank paid off. Maybe he gets to have a more in-depth talk with CC! Thanks to EspoirDio and AmyB for the suggestions, (you were absolutely right!) and thanks for reading!**


End file.
